


Fire and Light

by GillO



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillO/pseuds/GillO
Summary: Spike hasn't much time left, but there are thoughts to think.





	

He might be writhing in a glorious blaze of light and fire, but he’s no angel. Not even a Crowley-type angel, though he quite likes the idea of representing wisdom and magic. His girl would find that funny at least.

Definitely no angel, not even the Angel of Death, appropriate as it might be. Wrong colouring for a start. Not that there will be any colouring to speak of in a few moments. 

Edgar Allan got it right, mind you. Stupid stuff about “a spirit doth dwell”, almost as bad as that pillock William used to perpetrate. But the singing is right – he’ll never forget that weird gig, the time he told her how he really felt and tunefully at that. Not that there’s time to remember now, let alone forget. 

Heartstrings, now? His are singing, more Alice Cooper and Ramones than any bloody lutes, but still. He may be mute, or as much as he could ever be, but his soul, _and he really can feel it_ is singing.

It hurts like hell, where he’s probably going. But he is going out on a high. _**And she said it.**_ No unlife could get better than that. Time to go.


End file.
